Just a Little Storm
by Silencee54
Summary: Kim Crawford hates storms. Always had. Always will. Can Jack help her get through one? Sucky summary. MY FIRST KICKIN IT FANFIC :D


**Hey-lo people people! This is my FIRST ever Kickin' It fanfic :D Ugh sorry another cheesy intro. I need to work on those hehe. But ANYWAYS this was inspired by a huge storm that happened a while back. **

**Enjoy! (Or don't. I can't make you :P)**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

_CRASHH! _A flash of lighting along with a rumble of thunder appeared in the dark, gloomy sky. I squeezed my eyes shut as the lights flickered above us. I slowly opened an eye, making sure my surroundings were safe and that no one saw me panic.

I know what you're thinking._ Kimberly Crawford is afraid of a little storm._ First of all, it's not little. It's freaking HUGE. Second, I'm not afraid. I just don't like storms. _At all. _

I scanned around the room. Milton was reading a biology textbook. I rolled my eyes. _Nerd._ Jack was casually strumming his guitar. Though he seemed calm, Jack would glance out the window from time to time, his chocolate brown eyes read concern. Jerry and Eddie were playing Temple Run on Jerry's iPhone. Every once in a while, they would yell at the stupid game.

"Run, Jerry! RUN!" Eddie screamed.

"Shut up, Eddie!" Jerry groaned. "Great, you made me trip. Here come the monkeys!"

"Turn right!" Eddie directed. "No, go left! WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

"SHUT UP EDDIE," we all yelled in annoyance.

A crashing sound came from the iPhone. "Thanks a lot, Eddie!" Jerry whined. "I died!"

The two of them began to bicker when a crash of lighting flashed in the sky. The lights flickered faster and faster until they went off. Everything was pitch black.

I screamed. They guys followed. We all screamed until Jack raised his voice.

"Guys relax," he assured us. "Everything's gonna be just fine." I scoffed to myself. Easy for _him _to say.

"Wait," I heard Milton speak up. "Kim, were you the one who screamed first?"

"No," I lied, trying to make it as convincing as I could. "It was Jerry."

"No it wasn-AHH!" Jerry screamed as my fist pounded against his arm.

"See?" I pointed out. I heard convinced murmurs all over the room. It wasn't too hard to cover up the lie. Everyone knows Jerry screams like a girl.

"Kim that_ hurt_," Jerry complained.

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

"You guys," Eddie's voice trembled a bit. "It's really dark."

"Don't be such a baby," said Jerry. "Here." He placed his iPhone on the coffee table. It glowed as we gathered around it. Jerry moved over to Milton and Eddie while Jack took his spot and scooted closer to me. I smiled and looked down, trying to hide the red creeping up on my face. We played some songs on the phone and everything was perfectly fine.

Until the battery died.

We all groaned and yelled at Eddie and Jerry for wasting the battery on Temple Run. The yelling stopped when we heard yet another roar of thunder. I squealed in fear.

"So it _was _Kim!" Jerry exclaimed. I glared at him and clamped my mouth shut. _Why did I let that out?_

I felt a tap on my shoulder. My instinct was to punch them until they grabbed my fist.

Jack.

I could see the outline of his face. He was smirking with an eyebrow raised. I pulled my fist away and laughed.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I was just-"

"Scared?" Jack teased. I punched his arm. "Ow!"

"I'm not scared," I argued. "I just don't like storms, that's all."

"Why not?" he asked. "Storms aren't that bad."

"Yes they are," I countered.

"No they're not."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

We went back and forth like that for while until Milton told us to shut up.

"Kim why do you hate storms so much?" Jack asked.

I froze at the question. I never really told anyone about that. "Because.." My voice trailed off.

"Because why?"

"Because of reasons."

"What kind of reasons?"

"Reasons, Jack."

"Can you tell me what they are?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

Jack sighed. I felt him move closer to me. "Alright fine," he said, giving up. I felt his breath on my skin, causing a shiver down my spine. "If you don't wanna talk about it, I'll respect that. But if you ever do, I'm here for you, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay," I breathed. "Thanks, Jack."

I saw him smile back through the dark and he gave me a bone-crushing hug. As soon as we broke apart, the lightning and thunder made a reappearance in the sky. I buried my head in Jack's chest and he held me close.

"Shh," he soothed. "It's okay, Kimmy, I'm right here."

I punched his arm again. "Don't call me that," I said sternly.

"Way to ruin the moment," Jack muttered.

I giggled and Jack wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the lightning flash. All of sudden, it didn't look that frightening. It actually looked kinda cool. The thunder didn't scare me either. I got used to all the roaring. I let out a quiet yawn and my eyelids fought to stay open. They eventually gave up and I closed my eyes, drifting deeper and deeper into the calm darkness.

* * *

The power finally came back on. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie smirked at the sleeping Jack and Kim. Kim's head lazily rested on Jack's shoulder and his arm was protectively around her waist. Jerry pulled out his phone, now fully charged, and snapped a picture of the two. The three finally went home, leaving their friends to sleep comfortably.

* * *

**So what did you think? Suckish, right? Yea I know but hey it's one of my first of course I'm gonna mess up. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**Keep calm and eat donuts,**

**Cat :)**


End file.
